Innamorato
by Osmodium
Summary: Vieri wrinkled his nose, wriggling a little to escape Federico's tongue. He glowered at the other man. "Che cazzo stai dicendo?" "I am talking about taking your pants off, spreading your cheeks, and making you mine." Mindless fluff. Slash/yaoi FxV R/R


Innamorato

A roleplay between myself and a friend. Mindless fluff. FedericoVieri.

NOTES: Excuse the poor internet-translated italian. I think the only thing in here that's close to right are the swears.

"This was a stupid idea," was the annoyed mutter which earned Vieri de Pazzi a bit of an elbow to the ribs. He growled a little bit, but bit his tongue with the amused look the other person he was with gave him. Yet Federico Auditore didn't seem to be perturbed by any of Vieri's looks, growls or angry huffs. All of which earned him smirks, mocking cooes or pinches to the cheeks. Face, and backside.

Vieri looked up at the wall of the palazzo, and towards the open window leading into Federico's bedroom. "I don't care how easy you think it is, I am _not_ scaling your wall, stronzo."

"We aren't, amore. We're going to scale the door." Federico indicated the old wooden door below the window, a simple backdoor usually used by the servants of the house for entering and exiting. He smirked at Vieri, moving to enter the door first. "Just keep quiet and make sure your face isn't showing, just in case. Il mio fratello will be bothersome if he catches us."

"Don't call me 'amore', testa di merda." Vieri said sourly, arms crossed. He watched Federico for a moment. "I should just turn right now and leave." Yet he didn't, he followed the younger male through the stone archway, looking around wearily. The servant's entrance led into the kitchens, which were closed for the night. All the cooks and servants had gone home, 'leaving the coast perfectly clear' for both men. For the time being.

"Sei così carino quando si ribollono e la maledizione sotto il tuo respiro, l'amore." Federico cooed in response, politely keep the door open for the hesitant Pazzi. He gave Vieri's stomach a sudden and playful pinch as he shut the door, looking perfectly innocent- of not a bit smug- as he walked past him and toward the stairs to the bedrooms. "Let's hurry. Knowing Ezio, he'll be coming home from a date any time now."

Vieri resisted the urge to squeak, immediately grabbing for his abdomen. He gave Federico a glare, his cheeks flaring from being touched there. He was about to snap out something nasty, but knew better than to yell at this moment. The last thing he wanted was to alert anyone else in the Auditore home, worst of all, Ezio, who could have appeared at any given time.

"Shut up," Vieri growled out instead, rubbing his stomach. He followed the younger man nonetheless, towards the stairs to the upper levels.

The stairs seemed to creak more then they would normally as they climbed. Every breath, every sound- it all seemed magnified by ten. He was afraid if he so much as sighed, he'd wake his parents. However, the idea of being caught at any second was having more affect on him then just border-line panic... His pants were growing tight. Not enough to be seen, but enough to make his trousers uncomfortable. They made it to his door at last a few critical seconds later, which Federico opened up for Vieri. He motioned with his hands that Vieri should go first, doing his best to smile good-naturedly... which failed. Instead, his face was contorted into a coy little smirk. "Come, come."

Vieri gave Federico a very suspicious look, but didn't want to stand out in the hall for long. He didn't know who might suddenly just open their door and make their way downstairs for a glass of water. Brow twitching, Vieri hurried his way into Federico's bedroom, pausing a moment to look around. It was lit by only by the moon shining through the open window, but from what he could make out in the silvery lighting was the large bed, a vanity, and more miscellaneous furniture, some including a huge wardrobe on one end on the farthest wall to the left. He glanced back over his shoulder at Federico, looking unimpressed.

"My servants have bigger rooms," Vieri said with a scoff.

Federico closed the door gently, making sure it was locked. The key he used to secure the knob was placed into a drawer near by, though Vieri missed all that as he was busy inspecting the room. When the Pazzi was done and turned to see Federico, the younger gent merely smiled again. Then walked forward, shoving Vieri over the bed, stomach first.

"Most likely my bed. It's much bigger then most, and it takes up so much of the room. Makes it all look quite small, but the extra bed is worth the lack of space." He explained, rather casually, then squeezed Vieri's backside- both hands on both cheeks, grip gentle. "You've lost a little weight back here! You must be punished."

Vieri jumped, moving out of Federico's grasp. He almost yelped, but managed to keep himself in check. "Keep your paws to yourself, stronzo!" He backed away, but that only caused Federico to move closer. "W-what is it to you if I lost weight? That's a good thing, isn't it? Do not touch me-"

"I heard 'do touch me, and in all the right ways'," Federico advanced on the Pazzi, his eyes flashing something like evil, while his smile never faded or grew. He looked almost as if he were in the middle of a normal conversation as he pinned poor Vieri to the bed again. "You have no weapons, you came here of your own accord, you willingly came to my bedroom and- up to this point- have been rather accepting of me loving your handles... I'd say you want me."

"Fottiti-!" Vieri swore, squirming beneathe Federico as he pinned him to the bed. His face had turned almsot cherry red from what the eldest Auditore son had pointed out. "You are insufferable, Auditore. Just so very vile- stop that-" he wriggled. "Ugh, get that nasty notion out of your head, bastardo! I don't /want/ you!" But perhaps, deep, deep down he did. Just a little. Yet Vieri would never, ever admit it.

"Yes, keep struggling." Federico chuckled darkly as he watched the only Pazzi son squirm and panic, deciding this was a good time to start undressing the chubby man. "As for your earlier question about weight, it's not a good thing when all the cushion for my pushing suddenly disappears. In fact, it'as a tragedy..." He stated, almost sounding serious about Vieri and weight loss being a terrible devestation for all. "Though it does make it easier to slip my hand in. Big cheeks are harder to push aside."

Vieri felt the heat flare up on his face. He was embarassed, annoyed, and further ashamed when Federico said all that. "Shut up, Auditore." 'My butt is /not/ that big... is it..?' He flinched when Federico started to undress him, pushing up his tunic to reveal the stomach he had forever hated, the very stomach that made Federico cooe and squish. It was so shameful on Vieri's end! "I- I don't understand you! I've seen how you hang over a woman with a tiny waist, and me dieting is suddenly the end of the world? Vacagare!"

"No one pulls oiff a belly like you do..." Federico said first, looking Vieri straight in the eye as he realized the full extent of what he said. He smiled like a fox who had finally won his prey. "... I notice you don't mention me dating them. Just how they are _skinny_. Aw, are you dieting because you think I'll like that more?" He asked sweetly, finding it awfully cute. He forced the Pazzi's top off with a bit more struggling, tossing it to the side. He grabbed Vieri by the shoulders next, pushing him against the bed again. "I like you best when I can squish you. Those women were practically bone, very hard on my hips. Besides, I plan to screw you more then one night, that has to count as something."

"Well- you..." Vieri immediately crossed his arms over his chest. No matter how many times they've done this, he was never used to being seen, even if it was just by Federico. Before, when he merely slept with women just for the sake of doing so, Vieri never removed his clothing. Everything he wore was baggy, to give off the illusion that he was smaller than he really was. He swallowed, determined to keep his glare and demeanor despite it all.

"... you are infuriating." Vieri said finally, looking away to pout heavily at the locked door.

Federico laughed, leaning forward to give Vieri's cheek a playful lick. He whispered in his ear soon afterward, "I'm also interested in furthering our initiating..."

Vieri wrinkled his nose, wriggling a little to escape Federico's tongue. He glowered at the other man. "Che cazzo stai dicendo?"

"I am talking about taking your pants off, spreading your cheeks, and making you mine." Federico explained quite casually, already getting started on just that.

Vieri's eyes widened considerably. He sunk back into the bed, looking left and right for an escape. Federico had him pinned, however. "When you invited me up here, you said we wouldn't go that far tonight- ah- stop touching me like that!" he snapped, yet he wouldn't move his hands. Vieri was torn between keeping himself covered and pushing the eldest Auditore son away. He kept his legs closed tightly together to keep Federico from getting between them.

"Oh, I did say that, didn't I?" Federico seemed to reconsider this. "But I've never _just cuddled_ before..." He scratched his chin in thought with one hand.

"Maybe you should try that from now on, bastardo." Vieri said flatly, yet he looked very relieved that Federico had stopped. Yet, he couldn't quite pin why he was so very, VERY disappointed. "... now get off me. I want my clothes back."

"I have a better idea." Federico placed both his hands on Vieri's leggings, moving to pull those off. "We can meet half way. We'll cuddle naked, then I self pleasure all over your face." Which was, very much, a fair exchange in his mind.

"Augh! Stronzo, get the hell off of me-!" Vieri cried out, glad the walls were so thick that only someone standing just beside the open window could possibly hear them. But it was too late, Federico now had him completely naked- almost. His leggings were pulled down to his shins, and Vieri couldn't rightly kick Federico away unless he kicked his leggings off. Lord knows the last thing he wanted was to seem eager. "Andate tutti a 'fanculo!"

"I'd much rather do that very thing to you instead." Federico crawled back over Vieri, giving his snarling lips a kiss. He pinched the thickest part of his belly, the lower part. He smirked at his companion. "You know, I am surprised by your size." He said, referencing the man's cock. "I expected it to be thicker."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vieri winced when his lower belly was pinched. The Pazzi frowned deeply, thinking Federico had been referring to his body size. He wriggled, gripping his own shoulders tightly. "You expected me to be some oversized, inflated, sack of merda?"

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." Federico frowned himself at that. "I just meant your cock is more long then thick. I was expecting it to be thicker." He chuckled, wrapping a hand around it and squeezing it. He slid his hand up the shaft, then back down with a jerk.

Vieri clenched his eyes tight, then bit his lower lip. He turned his head away, biting back a moan as his cock was touched by Federico's hand. He couldn't think of anything sharp to say to that at all... in fact, it was becoming harder to think as Federico touched him. "S-stronzo..."

"Can't you say my name for once?" Federico asked in a playful tone, stroking Vieri's cock gently- his hand moving in a steady rythm. He bit the soft part of Vieri's stomach again, nearly cackling.

"O-only in disdain," Vieri gasped, face flushing even more under Federico's addectionate touch. In reaction to this playful nipping, Vieri tried to "suck it in" to make his stomach flatter, but that didn't work too well. He still needed to breathe, and Federico was also making that very, VERY hard.

Federico chuckled, nuzzling what he bit. "You are so squishy..." He said, sounding very happy about that. He kept pumping Vieri as he moved back up carefully along his body, just so he could give him a kiss- right on the lips.

"I- I am not-" Vieri didn't get a chance to finish. Federico's lips were upon his, kissing him so sweetly. The action itself made him feel warm, and his expression soften. It loosened the almost iron grip on his own shoulders, arms becoming slack. They could easily be pushed away from Vieri's vicious protection to keep his nudity from being fully viewed.

Federico gently pushed Vieri's arms aside as he felt the other slacken at last, still kissing him. He broke their lip lock with a slow smack at last, lifting up from the chubby man to look down at him. He smiled. "I think you look perfect. Especially without clothes." And he seemed to mean it to, even his eyes seemed honest for once.

Vieri stared up at him for a moment, almost at a loss for words. He opened his mouth several times to say something, but nothing would come out. He wouldn't dare admit to how good Federico actually made him feel. Physically, and deep down inside where he had felt so hollow. The younger man looked so genuine, and loving. It almost broke Vieri's heart... then there settled doubt again. He looked away, immediately taking back his hard look. "... stop mocking me..."

"Awww..." Federico began to nuzzle Vieri's ear as his head was turned away from him, cooing loudly at the elder male. "You look so cute when you don't believe me."

"I don't. A-and I never will, idiota..." Vieri mumbled, but didn't push Federico away when he was nuzzled. The older man even placed his hands on the Auditore's shoulders, feeling the stronge muscles there. Slowly, he brought them to Federico's back, touching his shoulder blades.

Vieri let himself be kissed, hesitantly kissing back. He arched his back a little as his cock was firmly but slowly stroked. He accidentally let out a moan between their lips, unable to stop the sound. He gripped Federico's shirt, pulling on the silky material.

Federico couldn't help but chuckled as he felt the moan rumble onto his lips, smirking once he knew Vieri had finally given in. He licked at the Pazzi's lips, silently asking for entrance, as he squeezed his hand tighter- stroking harder then before. Vieri's cock was hard and weeping into his hand, he could feel the sticky substance making his movements slicker and easier.

Vieri let his mouth fall open, granting entrance to Federico's warm tongue. Vieri's hips jerked a little from the pleasure almost overtaking his cock. The older male tried to keep his own hips down, but couldn't quite restrain himself as the wonderful feeing continued to mount. Vieri clawed down Federico's back, curling his fingers up the hem of the younger man's shirt. He could feel the soft, warm skin of the Auditore's lower back.

Federico arched his back as it was touched, feeling kind of ticklish near the small of his spine. It caused his chest to fall against Vieri's. He slipped his tongue inside, meshing it against the Pazzi's- even tilting his head so that their mouths could be completely collapsed. His free hand moved to keep him balanced against the bed, the other stopping the jerking to pinch and tease the head of Vieri's cock.

Vieri would have cried out if he weren't being so deeply kissed. The action of having his cock teased in such a way brought him so close to the edge. He lifted a leg slowly, curling his knee as he parted his thighs to give Federico better access to his sensitive sex. The Pazzi's mind seemed almost vacant at this point, thinking of nothing but how good his body was feeling.

Federico slowly broke their kiss apart for a second time, lifting up so he could stare down at Vieri's pleasured expression first, then moved to whisper in his ear, "Cum."

As an extra insitive, he gave the Pazzi's cock a powerful thrust with his hand, now pumping him once again, but in a much more rough and intense way.

Vieri panted heavily, moaning openly as his cock was stroked so roughly. He let his head fall back, some of his dark hair falling over his lust glazed eyes. He thrust his hips up to meet Federico's strong pumps, raising higher and higher until he reached that sweet oblivion. Vieri trembled from pleasure, letting out a low, almost gluttural moan as he released thick, sticky strings of cum.

"A-ahh... F-Federico..." was the murmur, breathless and almost inaudible.

"Ah..." Federico watched, turning his head just in time, to see Vieri cum all over his hand and fronts, surveying the other man's nude body. Just in the corner of his hearing he could have sworn he heard his name, turning to look at Vieri and stare at his exhausted eyes. "... That was beautiful." He decided to say, instead of ask about it.

Vieri panted softly, having fallen back against the bed. He looked up at Federico for a moment, only pouting. He couldn't work up the proper energy to scowl. "... you would say something so corny..." The Pazzi closed his eyes. They hadn't even had sex, yet Vieri felt absolutely exhausted from just that. Federico seemed to have that effect on him each and every time.

Federico chuckled, looking triumphant. He moved to carefully situate himself off of Vieri, ruffling his hair away from his face. He had his own problem in his pants now, of course- as seeing that kind of display would leave no other effect, not on him anyway. He began to move around on the bed until he was on top of it, moving to help Vieri sidle his way, still nude, toward the head to lay on it properly.

"Now it's my turn to get naked." Federico announced. "You just get comfortable."

Vieri raised a brow, but lay back as he was told he could do so. He was about to ask why, but the answer was plainly obvious. Federico had become aroused during that little tryst, and that made Vieri suspicious. He watched as the other man began to strip.

"Oh, don't look at me in that tone of voice..." Federico seemed to pout, or tried to. He was struggling with the threat of another smirk, making it a little impossible. He stripped down to his own birthday suit and moved to crawl into bed right beside Vieri, both situated under the covers. He moved to his large waist and pull him in nice and close.

"How can you even hear my look?" Vieri said sourly, openly rolling his eyes. Despite that, Vieri couldn't help but admire Federico's body. It was so well maintained... so toned, with well developed muscles that seemed to almost _ripple_ as Federico moved. It made Vieri almost prideful at knowing he could touch and be close, yet it also made the Pazzi extremely envious. Vieri placed his hands on Federico's chest, pouting heavily at how firm the younger man felt. Firm, smooth and hot beneath his palms.

Federico loosened his hug so that he could be touched, watching Vieri's hands wander around first. He almost jumped as his breasts were suddenly squeezed during the examination. In return, he put his own hand on Vieri's chest, giving his loosened muscles a squeeze... as well as a pinch or fifteen to his belly and sides.

"Ah- stop that, stronzo!" Vieri squirmed, trying to wriggle away. But Federico only moved in closer, continuing to play with his meaty body. "Stop, stop-" he swat Federico's hands away, scowling at him. "I don't understand your fascination with me. At all." The Pazzi looked back at Federico's strong chest, his own hands back on those strong pectorals. He continued to frown further and further as he continued his touches. Vieri even traced the curves of the Auditore's abs, and counted them.

"Well, what is your fascination with losing weight?" Federico decided to ask in return, purposely arching his bac toward Vieri to give him better access to his torso. In the mean time, he squeezed his love's sides again- having to hold back, with quite a bit of energy, the goofy grin that threatened to break loose over his face.

Vieri mumbled something, but it wasn't quite heard at all. He squirmed again, but the touches weren't as ticklish. His cheeks had flushed pink again, making him look down between them.

"What was that? You want to be my sex slave? I knew you'd come around." Federico poked Vieri's nose, then nuzzled it.

"Agh- no!" Vieri slapped Federico's shoulder. "Do you have lint lodged in your ears, stronzo? I said I..." he stopped himself, hesitating. "I... I want to look like..." Vieri huffed, growling to himself, then forcibly turned himself over to lay on his other side so he could face away from Federico. "Forget it."

"You want to look like what?" Federico said, not letting the subject go. He refused to. Vieri was easy to read but hard to get to actually confess something. He scooted in nice and close from behind Vieri, his obvious arousal poking the other male in the thigh, but his arms merely hugged the other male around his waist. Federico snuggled in, kissing his shoulders.

Vieri frowned further, and even more so as Federico's hard sex poked him, the head of it smearing warm fluid. Federico warmly snuggled up to him, held him close and made him feel so warm and wanted... and Vieri just couldn't _stand _it sometimes.

"... you." Vieri mumbled, hoping the confession wasn't heard. He would _not_ repeat himself.

"Like me?" Federico asked, a little confused at first. But that did explain a lot, like how Vieri always seemed to be paying attention to whatever he did when around, what people he attracted, his abbs... Vieri just loved Feddy's abbs. He chuckled softly, burying his face into his hair. "You want to look like me? But I like you as you are. If you were different, or like me, I wouldn't like you anymore."

"You are so... so..." Vieri rolled his eyes, and just sighed. "I don't... I don't think I ever _will _understand what goes on in that head of yours." He rolled himself over again, once more facing Federico. The man's breath on his scalp made him itchy. "Why do you even _like_ me? All I've ever done was insult you to your face, sic guards on you and that bastardo of a brother of yours, and you respond to me by... by touching me! Now you say if I were different, you would not like me. It's... _you _are possibly the worst of my headaches."

"I'm flattered." Federico replied, as innocently as possible. He was hoping his grin would be enough to distract Vieri from know he was about to be squeezed on his backside again, or at least just until Federico did it- which he did, with relish. He gave Vieri a quick kiss. "It's easier to hug you?"

Vieri let out a frustrated growl, and nearly squealed when his backside was grabbed. "Ah- damn you!" He slapped Federico's chest this time. "Ugh... I despise you so..." yet, Vieri could only bury his face in Federico's neck, just exhausted, defeated and annoyed. "And that is a poor, POOR excuse..."

Federico couldn't help but express a cheerful laugh first as Vieri retaliated, giving a soft sigh. He hugged the man properly this time, around his shoulders- keeping him nice and close to his own firm body. He squeezed him gently. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth..." He murmured, feeling a little tired himself, despite his boner. 'Maybe sleep will help...' he tought.

"Oh?" Vieri pulled back a little, looking at Federico with his annoyed expression. "Just try me, stronzo." Most of the time, and that being about ninety-nine percent of said time, Vieri didn't believe half of what came out of Federico's mouth. Yet the explanation for why he was treated this way was something that was too good to pass up. Maybe that infuriating Auditore would fess up that it was all for one-sided fun. Something else for Vieri to shove back in Federico's face.

"I like you for trying so hard, even on a wasted effort like winning your father's full attention." Federico began, looking Vieri right in the eye. "I think you're very spoiled, but you're cute that way. I like that you have a different body type then most men that makes it fun for me to touch and hug. I think your attitude is adorable and your jealous nature funny." Fedrico smiled again, kissing Vieri's nose.

The explanation left Vieri stunned. His expression faltered, going immediately from irritated to... genuinely surprised. He opened his mouth to say something else, to contradict what Federico was saying. Vieri's face had lit up to a near scarlet color at the mention of his father. "I.. you... I mean... you don't... that..." He closed his mouth, realizing he was babbling.

Federico "accidentally" cooed as Vieri sputtered, giving him another warm squeeze in response. He nuzzled his cheek, giving it a kiss. "Calm down, calm down..." He whispered, then moved to let go of the man... but only for a temporary time. He moved to push th blankets down, then tossed them over Vieri. "It must be getting cold in here."

Vieri was indeed getting cold... but the air wasn't what was bothering him now. He unconsciously moved closer, unable to look at Federico properly. "I am calm..." he said, still trying to sound angry, but it came out differently. It came out... shy. Vieri de Pazzi was NEVER shy. That only made the poor man want to hide more.

"Of course you are..." Federico said casually as he climbed into the covers himself, scooting in nice and close to Vieri. He gave him another smile as he wrapped his arms around his chubby body again. His boner had calmed down slightly, or rather... it wasn't weeping anymore at least.

Vieri placed his hands on Federico's chest, comfortable against the other man. He could feel the younger man's heart beating gently beneath his palm. Vieri couldn't understand why his own heart had begun to race almost rapidly, his face still hot and surely blushed. Even after Federico had said all that, Vieri couldn't understand what was so endearing, or redeeming, about those qualities. "... but what does it mean...?" Vieri murmured, meaning to keep the thought to himself. Did it mean that Federico actually loved him?

"Isn't that answer rather obvious?" Federico asked softly, placing one hand over the calloused hands on his chest. Rough from handling weapons, he supposed. "Ti amo, Vieri de Pazzi. Every jiggly inch of you."

"Augh!" Vieri let out a frustrated growl, opening his mouth to tell Federico off about the 'jiggly' comment, but even then a proper comeback wouldn't come out. Face flushed, embarrassed, warm, good, hateful, delighted- everything. A mix of everything and anything, it was all so confusing, terrible, terrifying and and wonderful- and all Vieri could do was continue to hide his face. "You don't mean that... you can't..."

"Why can't I mean it? Why not?" Federico couldn't help but laugh, at least at first. Vieri made a funny sound when he growled. He hugged Vieri tight around his waist, bringing their bodies in nice and close under the blankets. "If you keep acting so cute, I'll have to have relations with you after all."

"I don't know... I just don't fucking know, idiota." Vieri growled out, feeling something warm and wet building up near his eyes. When he blinked, they trailed down his cheeks, moistening the crook of Federico's neck. For some reason, he suddenly began to feel afraid. Very, very afraid of the emotion swimming cirlces in his chest.

"Calm down, calm down..." Federico said softly, just as he had before. However, this time his voice had been nothing more then a gentle whisper. He gently pet the Pazzi's hair, feeling his tears staining the Auditore's skin. "It is okay to be confused... It's a confusing situation. Don't let it stress you out too much..."

"_I am calm..._" Vieri repeated. "And I am... not..." even then he couldn't rightly deny it. He pulled away a little, need to breathe in some proper air. He sniffled, not meaning to and inwardly cursed. "... I am a mess..." He still looked down between them, unable to look Federico in the eye.

"Ti amo, Vieri... You don't have to feel the same way." Federico assured, rather certain he was being rejected now. He just smiled though, bringing his hands to Vieri's plain face and squeezing his cheeks playfully.

"... idiota..." Vieri mumbled, closing his eyes, even as his face was squeezed. He slowly brought his hands to Federico's back, wiggling his head free from Federico's hold. Vieri curled his fingers over the other man's shoulders. "... I don't know if I can say it..." he finally looked back at him, looking at that kind expression. "... not yet, anyhow. Now don't go thinking that I've gone soft." Vieri had to force some of the confidence back into his tone, growling out the last bit. "... I still think you're infuriating and stupid."

"And I still think you're spoiled brat with little confidence, but I want you anyway." Federico smirked at Vieri this time, nuzzling his face again.

"Fotitti..." Vieri muttered. He closed his eyes, leaning in to place a kiss on Federico's lips. It was light, faint- yet it still made the skin tingle. He hid his face back in Federico's neck, intent on sleeping.

Federico blinked, confused by the kiss. He only smiled, however, a little wary of questioning it. He held his love close, warm and secure in his arms, as they slowly drifted off to dream.

END

Transalations:

Innamorato – in love (Corny fucking title I know)

amore – Dear, lover, love

testa di merda – Shithead

Sei così carino quando si ribollono e la maledizione sotto il tuo respiro, l'amore – You're so cute when you seeth and curse under your breath, love (Google translated. Real italians, I accept your lolz and roflz with a smile and some grace.)

stronzo – Asshole (Vieri's favorite word/pet namefor Federico)

Che cazzo stai dicendo? – What the hell are you talking about?

Vaffanculo – Fuck you

Andate tutti a 'fanculo! – You can go fuck yourself

Ti amo – I love you.

Idiota – Idiot

Bastardo – Bastard

Merda – Shit

If I missed anything, its cuz I skimmed and am too tired to find the rest. I'll go over it again and add to the translations and such.

As for the POORLY DONE ITALIAN please, if I've made mistakes, help me fix them.


End file.
